Cracked Emerald
by Andraste Straton
Summary: In the Battle of Hogwarts Draco gets punished for deserting the Death Eaters, the punishment, becoming a werewolf. now scared and alone in the world where could Draco turn? Drarry Slash, loosely in canon, non epilogue compliant RL/SB aswell
1. Chapter 1

**You saw the summary, could be M in later chapters, but the rating will change then. Hope you enjoy. REVIEW!**

Harry Potter is dead, my last hope for a normal life, gone. I didn't expect him to do much better, but one has to hope. And now I was left to the mercy of the Dark Lord, my father, my mother, my peers. I had deserted both side, a true Slytherin, when threatened by Students I was one of them, when threatened by Death Eaters, I merely showed them my mark. Simple. But of course, this had its price. A price which I now had to pay in the form of my blood; not shedding it, no, I was not that lucky as to die. Greyback had his way with me, tearing at my flesh, leaving me scarred, bleeding and most of all impure. I had nothing now; the mere look on my father's face meant I was no longer a Malfoy. Not in the sense of family, inheritance, anything like that. Just in name, a harsh reminder of what I once had. Now I had no place to lay my head tonight, or any other night for that matter.

I began to walk into the Forbidden Forest, wondering how far I would have to go before a dark creature devoured me. Forget that, I was a dark creature now. A werewolf, I cringed, how could I have let this happen? I sat, against a thick tree with various scratch marks in it, what did it I didn't know. I didn't want to.

"Sirius, what on Earth do you think you're doing?" A stern, but distinctly feminine voice demanded. "Showing Moony how much I adore him." A husky male voice answered.

"Ugh, Pads I've been dead for 16 years, I do not want to be revived only to see my two best friends making out." Another male voice.

"I wonder what Harry did, I mean the resurrection stone was just a myth right? And it didn't work even in the story."

"What the hell is that over there?" The husky voice asked, pointing at me, now they were in view. It was Sirius Black, I knew him from the posters, but he was dead. He'd been dead 2 years now. And following him was Lupin, that werewolf who thought he could teach, pfft, halfbreeds, always punching above their weight. Oh, I forgot for a minute. Maybe he could help me. Maybe...

"Draco? Are-are you alright?" Lupin asked. I shook my head and furiously wiped my eyes, trying to hide my wounds with my torn shirt. "Yes, I'm fine," I said indignantly, pushing my chin up and turning away from them. The woman came forwards, her hair was bright red, I would've guessed she was a Weasley. "Hello, my name's Lily, here let me help you, you look hurt. Who did this to you?"

She seemed kind enough, so I answered, "Fenrir Greyback," Lupin pinched the bridge of his nose, "Lily, James, there's a war going on, and we have no wands."

"Harry's dead," I mumbled, barely loud enough for any of them to hear, somehow they all heard. Lily gasped, James froze, Sirius had me by the throat up against a tree and Lupin tried to get him to get off me.

"I didn't do it, I swear, I was fighting for your side, it was Him, he did it, Ow that hurts!" I complained as his arm pushed me further into the tree. "Put him down, Sirius." James ordered, "You're Lucius's son?"

"Not any more," I grumbled.

"Do you even have a place to stay?" Lily asked, holding her husband's hand affectionately. "No, they kicked me out, and trust me, you won't want me either,"

Lupin looked sympathetically at me, and Lily continued, "If it's because of what you are now we don't see a problem in putting you up until you can find your own two feet, do we James?"

"Not at all Lily, but we need to find somewhere to live, and possibly find Harry's body," She nodded sincerely and turned to walk away from me, "Sirius, Remus, could you keep an eye on him, take him back to yours if you want. We have to go and find our son."

Lupin nodded and Sirius rolled his eyes; "Grimmauld Place, Moons?"

I got up and followed them as they began to walk, muttering between each other about how they are alive, something to do with a children's story, speculating on how it worked. I just shuffled along behind them awkwardly, feeling this was a bit of a private moment and I was intruding on it.

Once we were out of the protective barriers we apparated, me sidelong, with my injuries and lack of wand I wasn't strong enough, on the contrary, they were.

We apparated right inside, so I couldn't see where we were, but there were the heads of house elves mounted on the walls and a screaming portrait.

Lupin took me into what was a sitting room of some description and sat me down, telling me to take my top off.

"What! No!" I shrieked, clutching the rags around me. He sighed, "I need to see your scars, they're different from Bill's, Draco, you're a werewolf now. I'm sorry, but it's not as bad as it seems."

"My parents have disowned me, I own the clothes on my back and I have nowhere to stay, 'but it's not as bad as it seems'?"

Sirius walked in, glowering darkly at me, "My parent's disowned me when I was 15, I had nothing but what I could grab in 5 minutes and I had nowhere to stay. Stop acting like you're better than you are because as soon as you lost the protection of your daddy you are no better than the rest of us. Not that you were in the first place."

Remus got up and walked swiftly over to Sirius who was shaking a little and whispered something in his ear.

We must've sat there for hours, me constantly darting my gaze around, scared they wouldn't want me anymore, and kick me out on the streets. Suddenly the flames in the fireplace flared up and James Potter's head appeared in amongst them, "Harry's ok, it was all a facade, we'll be over later after the party has finished, you can come back if you want, you'd be welcomed back like heroes."

Sirius laughed, suddenly in a more joyful mood, Remus seemed more pleased aswell. "We'll come over then, and bring Draco, so we can arrange his housing." James disappeared, leaving with him a renewed sense of hope. Could it be true? Could the Dark Lord really be dead? My Mark was gone, a mere faded scar, things surely had to get better from here on in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, the response to the first chapter was amazing, keep the reviews coming people, it's great to know that you're all loving this story, and if you're not, let me know why! Thank you to my lovely reviewers, all 4 of you, you keep me going. My favourites and Alerters, you are fantastic! Here's the second chapter, now from Harry's Poing of View, but I will label it explicitly if that changes. Enjoy, my romantic readers!**

**Chapter 2 – Harry**

This party was amazing, but all I could concentrate on was my parents. I don't know what had brought them back, admittedly I did want to know, but at this present moment I just wanted to be with them. They were here, and Voldemort was gone, I was also told that Sirius and Remus had come back, but had yet to see that. "Dad," I breathed, wrapping my arms around his waist, the first time I'd ever been able to do that "Dad, is this real? You're really back? This isn't some sick joke?" Dad shook his head and beamed down at me, a double of me, just with lines of stress from the last war around his eyes. My Mum smiled at us both, her hand resting on my Dad's shoulder. "Where's Sirius, and Remus, I thought they were gone too. I saw him fall through the veil and Remus's body, is everyone else back? Or is it just you?"

I looked around, Ron was still pale as a ghost, tears hiding in his eyes, Molly still unresponsive at the edge of the room, and George, without a shadow of a doubt Fred was still gone, Lavendars mutilated body still stood as a shadow in Parvarti and Padma's eyes, Colin's slender body, frozen in death would haunt Oliver for years to come, the only one brave enough to carry him away from the fight.

All at once I was overcome with victory, grief and joy, all at once. It was almost overwhelming, the room spun, the only solid thing was my mum's hand on my hair and my dad's hand on my arm. "How did Petunia and Victor, was it Victor, I can never remember...How did they treat you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now, HEY HERMIONE!" I called, She looked up from consoling Ron and her mouth dropped, she obviously recognised my parents from the photographs, but wasn't prepared to face them in the flesh. After the space of about 3 seconds she walked over, guiding Ron by the hand.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you." She beamed, extending her hand for my Mum and Dad to take. They, in turn, shook it warmly, Ron nodded to each of them. Mum smiled understandingly, nothing needed to be said. We'd all lost someone today, it was not a day anyone would forget in a hurry.

Dad's head snapped up and he grinned instantly. I looked over and saw Sirius and Remus walk in, Draco Malfoy in tow. "Padfoot! Moony!" He yelled, jogging over and putting his arms around both of their shoulders. For a moment they were 15 again, returning for another year together at Hogwarts, unaware of any of the evil about to befall them. The moment passed and Draco peeped out from behind them, dried blood woven with both his clothing and skin. Something in me twanged, pity perhaps.

Whatever propelled me towards my former enemy I had no control over, but I suppose it was curiosity. "Draco?" I asked gently, putting a hand on his arm; "What did they do to you?" I whispered. He looked away, " I don't know what it's got to do with you, Potter, but if you must know they made me into a werewolf as punishment for treachery."

"That's not a punishment, there's nothing wrong with being a- "

"Don't you see, by making me that, I am no longer pure blood, my family no longer want me and I'm homeless. Happy now?" I rolled my eyes, always with the overdramatics, no matter how much of a prat he had been in the past I couldn't see someone like him on the streets. He was my age, I remembered when I was 13 and ran away from the Dursleys, after the rage had ebbed away I had an unadulterated fear of what next? I was alone and had nothing that could help me.

And I found it hard to believe that Draco was naturally evil, it was all in his upbringing. And when it counted most he did revert to the side of Light; if only fleetingly.

"Mum, Dad, Godrics Hollow is still abandoned, could we fix it up and live there?" Mum nodded and Dad looked around at the dissipating crowds. "Shall we make a start, there's 6 of us we could make good headway I think, that is unless you want to go to Grimmauld Place to rest up and start tomorrow?"

"I think we should all rest. Start tomorrow, Draco included."

Remus came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Harry, you died, and that is what brought us back to life, I think I've worked it out now, but I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, thank you. Do you know what happened to Dora, is she still…?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Remus, she didn't make it." He nodded grimly in response and Sirius wrapped an arm about his friend's shoulder. Remus was just stoic, perhaps it hadn't sunk in yet, "I'm going to go and get Teddy from Andromeda, is it ok if we stay at Grimmauld Place Sirius, and could you come with me, I don't really want to go alone."

Sirius just pulled him tighter into his side, letting Remus know he was going to be there for him. "We'll start fixing up Grimmauld Place too, it's not a great place for a kid at the moment. We'll turn that around in no time though." Sirius planned jovially, trying to brighten the mood.

Draco stood at the edge of the group, guilt holding his features in a sombre mask. He had no reason to be guilty, we all knew that he was forced into it, and these next few months would be hard for all of us, burying the bodies, pulling our lives together and looking toward the future. The grief for his wife soon subsided to a look of relief on Remus's face, "My son can grow up in peace, thanks to you Harry."

I smiled, still with the loss for my friends in my eyes, "It wasn't just me, it was all of us. Just because I killed Voldemort doesn't mean I'm the only hero. We all are, and those who died died for what they believed in. Let's never forget that they are the true heroes here." After a short pause and taking both of my parents hands in my own I looked towards Draco, "Come on, let's get you back to Grimmauld Place and think about what's going to happen next tomorrow," He nodded meekly and joined my side as we walked from the castle into our now bright futures.

**A bit of a filler of a chapter, as will be the next few, but it will pick up soon. Promise. And for those Lucius fans out there, I'm pretty certain he'll be making an appearance in the next few chapters too! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I love you all for reading, the response I'm getting is fantastic, and really, I can't thank you enough. This chapter seems a bit short, but it pretty much the same length as the others. Anyways, I like this one, our dear little Harry is getting a little smitten...awwww! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Harry**

Grimmauld place had changed incredibly since Hermione, Ron and my visit earlier in the year. Could it have only been that short while ago? It seemed like an eternity. But of course Grimmauld Place seemed different, my parents were here with me, Draco was another addition, his surly, arrogant persona a thing of the past, now, I thought, we are seeing the real Draco Malfoy. Well, maybe not yet, he was still coming to terms with his transformation , it would take a while until he let himself shine through. In a way I felt guilty, he'd lost his family the same day I'd regained mine. Draco had gone to bed as we'd sat down to eat. Not formally, more snacks around the crackling fire in the living room.

Soon Sirius and Remus arrived, Remus clutching Teddy as if he were the last living hope for humanity. He sat down in a high backed armchair with his son, now sporting bright purple hair. Sirius perched on the arm of the chair, his arm around the werewolf, there was nothing more that needed to be said, now wasn't the time to tell my parents about my school years, it was too late, I was too drained. We had forever to talk, tonight was just about mourning the losses, and looking to the future.

Suddenly a piercing howl broke the silence. I darted upstairs to Draco's room and burst in to him clutching the duvet up to his neck and gasping for breath. "Draco, are you alright?" he shook his head, panic flashing in his eyes. Charily, I stepped across the room, wondering if it would be appropriate to hug him; sure, he was my ex-nemesis but not anymore, he needed protecting and I had to be the one that was there for him. He had no-one else now. With this new knowledge I continued to walk with a new confidence in my step, finally reaching and taking a seat on Draco's bed.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"They hurt, and whenever I close my eyes I can just see them all laughing, but this time Mum and Dad are joining in. They were laughing whilst I was torn apart." My jaw hung slack as I took this in. They were finding a young boy being maimed humorous; I knew they were disgusting, evil, despicable human beings but no-one can surely be that heartless, could they? Without thinking, my arms wrapped around him, pulling him into my side, the only thing stopping me from pulling him closer was his wincing. Remus had told us his scars would never heal, and they were more than extensive. It was too late to use Dittany, that had to be applied almost instantly after the injury happened, a regular healing slave should help though.

It'd be in the bathroom cupboard, I think, that's where I'd put a healing salve if I had one. Thankfully, my own judgement was correct and I found a jar of the opalescent slime. "Draco, you're going to have to show me all of your scars, this will help, I promise." I soothed, opening the jar and inhaling the dominant scent of lavender oozing from where the lid had been.

He mutely nodded and took his shirt off, laying on the bed on his stomach to show me the 3 claw marks slicing his back. There were three others, crossing over the original 3, making a "X" on his back. The pale skin contrasted grotesquely with the scarlet blood crisped around the edges. The back of his arms also held scars, but of a more animalistic type, they looked like bite marks, as if someone had bitten into his flesh and torn chunks of it away.

Draco Malfoy certainly wasn't the perfect little pure blood anymore. Swallowing down the bile that was rising in my throat I ventured forwards, fingers already covered in the viscous mixture. He gasped as the first application of freezing gel was applied and I massaged it into his slashed back, taking care not to press too hard onto his injuries. Once it had all sank in I moved onto his arms, feeling disgusted and sick, not at him, at the demons who did this. I would make sure they paid every single one of them. How dare they, I bet they treated their house elves better than this. I just couldn't comprehend how anybody could take part of watch this being done and laugh.

Furious tears formed in my eyes and I wiped them away before Draco could see. The last think he needed was me being weak. I needed to be strong for him, to show him that not everyone is like that, there are people who will love him, support him and stand up for him when he couldn't himself.

"Do you – uh – want to turn over? I'm done with the ones on the back." My voice cracked as I instructed him, my throat tight with anger and hatred. He turned over slowly, fearful that his cuts might hurt, I supposed, the relief on his face told me that it'd worked to a certain extent.

His chest was better, only a few minor bites and scratches adorning the creamy flesh. But it wasn't that which caught my attention, it was him. His slim toned waist, between which stood subtle yet noticeable muscles all stretching beneath a smooth, irresistible surface of skin as he breathed heavily.

I dragged my gaze up to his silvery, bloodshot eyes which were firmly locked on mine and forgot myself. How long we stared at each other I don't know, but at that point I made a silent vow to him. He would never have to stand alone again, not once. From this day on I was his protector, his friend. Anything he needed me for would be no problem. I would show him what a real family was like, being loved, irrespective of what you did wrong, something his real parents had neglected to do.

Absently, I applied the salve to the rest of the wounds, barely removing my gaze from his face. How had I not noticed him before? Admittedly, he'd always been taunting me but beauty like this should be noticed no matter what.

A short knock at the door sent us both tumbling back to Earth, my mum popped her head around the door, motherly concern springing up in her eyes.

"I came up to see if you and Draco were alright, I can see you've got in under control though, Harry, see you in the morning then, I'm off to bed." I nodded, still a little dazed, but my mum was so wrong, because control was the last thing I had at this moment.

**Nice one Lily! Ruining our little guys moment. Tut Tut, but at least the wheel is somewhat in motion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the immense support I am getting from this. I literally planned none of it, I am winging it and to see that so many of you are enjoying it just makes me incredibly grateful and happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little more emotional than the last two. Oh and if you're wondering about the sudden change in Remus and Sirius fram making out to just comforting, Remus forgot abotu Tonks for a moment when they awoke and as soon as he remembered he felt guilty and was of course mourning so thats why it's changed. **

**This fic is mainly DM/HP but there will also be RL/SB and JP/LE-P if you have a problem with slash and if you do why are you searching for Drarry fics, but if you do, don't read, but I think that's pretty obvious...anyway, on with the show!**

**Chapter 4 – Draco**

I woke up early on the day of the mass funeral that had been organised nearly overnight. Harry had insisted I go, but it still left an uneasy stirring in the pit of my stomach. So many people I'd bullied over the years were dead, Colin Creevey, for one, I'd ripped him to shreds for idolising Harry, and now he was gone I felt an unwavering sense of guilt. Being nicer to him probably wouldn't have changed the end, I'm beginning to think that we have a set beginning and a set end, and what we do in between can only make it easier or harder to reach that point, but regardless to see someone so young losing their life for what they believe in would be difficult for anyone. As inhuman as I had behaved in the past, I was no exception.

Remus walked into the kitchen, where I was sat with my head on my arms on the table. He flicked on the kettle and took a seat opposite me, "Full moon in 9 days, just a word of warning, it's going to be rough. Once all of this has blown over we might be able to get our hands on a decent supply of wolfsbane, but as it is we have to make do." I avoided his gaze and groaned. "I didn't choose this either, Greyback bit me aswell, you'll get through it, Sirius and James will be there to help, and trust me, they do."

Lifting my head slightly, I met his gaze, "Why are you being nice to me? I was positively horrible to you when you were teaching. If I were in your position I'd have chucked me out on the streets."

"Believe it or not, I really cannot find it in myself to hold a grudge against someone as young and impressionable as you, you were raised to have prejudices and I understand that. What sort of a person would I be if I let you suffer because of that?"

Thinking about it, his reasoning was sound, but still, I was a horrible little twat and hopefully I was past that now, but I still couldn't help feeling a little awkward at having all this kindness, all this good treatment. Even my parents hadn't treated me this well, but now I'd been taken in by nearly perfect strangers and in an odd way, I was happy.

Since our little escapade in the bedroom, Harry had insisted on checking my wounds every night since, which stood at a grand total of one, but it didn't seem that he was going to stop this ritual anytime soon. And to be quite frank I was quite enjoying it. His strong, but gentle hands roaming my body freely, glancing my chest and back, ensuring my injuries were improving. But it wasn't just the way he did it, it was the way he made me feel, he made me feel alive, vibrant, as if to live a day without him would kill me.

I wasn't intending to let that go easily.

Remus studied me, sipping his tea and gnawing on the inside of his cheek. "You seem to be taking this well, you've lost your entire family in pretty much a day, but you seem to be taking it in your stride."

I smiled, "You're seeing it the wrong way...I'm free. In their grasp I had to marry who they told me to, produce heirs behave in a manner appropriate to our social standing. Now, I can see the world, fall in love, misbehave, and do whatever I want. At first, I thought of it as you just did, but now I feel as if my eyes have been opened, and I don't intend to ever go back to the old ways." Remus considered this and nodded, "Well, you're welcome to stay here," An infant's wail cut through the air, "Well, duty calls,"

Harry took a deep breath before clasping his mother's hand and strolling into the Great Hall. It was transformed, Black veils hung from the ceilings, rubble was still evident in odd corners, but overall it had been tidied. But that wasn't the most striking feature, raised on white marble were coffins, lining both walls from the door to where the teachers table formerly stood. Straight away names were leaping out at me, Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, the latter of which I had a personal bond with. He and my father were friends of sorts.

Clusters of family and friends were crowding each coffin, the Weasleys and Granger surrounded the lost twin, heads bowed, tears in each of their eyes. Colin's family were clutching each other for support, Oliver Wood reassuring them that he 'died like a hero' And they all had.

I didn't deserve to be here, I wasn't entirely on their side. I'd helped to bring them down. I ran from the room to the closest toilets, throwing up into the porcelain rim.

A hand placed itself on my back and i turned around, wiping my mouth and resting my head against the cool toilet. "I just- I caused this, I was part of it- I can't just stand there like I deserve to be there. I can't."

Harry wrapped his arms around me again and I sobbed into his chest, finally letting my emotions rule my head. I'd locked them away for so long and I couldn't take it anymore. "Draco, you deserve to mourn as much as anybody, I know this will be hard because of your parentage, but it's not going to be easy for any of us."

"That's just it, that's what I'm trying to get away from, my parentage, my bloodline, it's not mine anymore, none of it matters anymore."

"Look, Draco, I have to go, I'm one of the pall bearers, either you can come with me and act like you belong here or hide and make everyone think you're guilty."

Making my decision, I rose, following Harry back to watch him lift the first coffin along with Longbotton, Wood, Remus, George Weasley, and Sirius. It was Nymphadora, she was carried to the graves outside that had been dug the previous night. It seemed like there were thousands of them, each with their headstones already there. She was lowered in slowly, her eternal resting place.

Remus wiped tears from his eyes, before the floodgates really opened and he collapsed onto Sirius's shoulder, sobs wracking his seemingly grey body. I wished that I could go over and offer my condolences, but it just seemed a little pathetic considering I was partly responsible. And Sirius seemed to have it under control, those two had a lot more history than I had ever shared with anyone; and I was almost certain they shared deep feelings for each other. I only hoped Remus could move past the death of his wife to look to the future.

The next coffin was bought out, Arthur and Ron Weasley substituting for Remus and Sirius. This time it was Fred. Molly buried her face in her hands, with Ginny's arm around her shoulder. There's a limit to what I could take, no matter what Harry said I couldn't take this anymore; but for some reason I couldn't leave. I needed to be here, to see this, to know what I'd caused. Kingsley Shacklebolt's commanding voice began a sombre reading as more and more coffins filled their graves, soil automatically covering the varnished wood.

At last the final coffin was brought out, of none other than Severus Snape, Ex-headmaster, amazing potions professor, eventual Dark Arts teacher, the only man who could've tricked the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale.

Well, almost.

Harry rejoined my side, tears drowning his emerald eyes, I could do nothing but pull him into my chest in a hug and be the strong one for him. It was the least I could do. I stayed stoic, afraid if I showed any emotions I would let loose completely, like earlier in the bathroom, and with the turmoil my emotions were in at the moment letting go was the last thing I could afford to do.

**Hope you liked it! Review Review Review...lemme know if you want to keep it as a T or make it into an M because I'm undecided. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starting work on Godrics Hollow, but it's not just the house that needs some work. A few relationships could do with some TLC too! Thanks you to all the people who have reviewed, if you have any questions please ask, I dont want to leave anybody confused. And due to the 1 vote I got for M I'm going to venture into that zone...**

**Keep the reviews rolling in!**

**Chapter 5- **Harry

Yesterday was hard, having to bear the weight of the dead on my shoulders, having to offer support and grievance for the mourning, but most of all dealing with Draco's reaction. I felt like he was a stray cat or other poor, helpless being and it was my duty to care for him. Nurse him until he was well enough to find his own way in the world. As of yet there was still no news of his parents, who at present were some of the first people the Ministry were looking for. This was going to be a hard few months for all of us, especially him, his family news was going to be plastered across the Daily Prophet, and no-one could ignore that, trust me, I'd tried. Sirius walked downstairs in nothing more than a velvet dressing gown.

"What's up? You're looking a bit down," I shrugged and closed my eyes. "Is it natural to be feeling somewhat protective of someone who needs your help?" Sirius thought for a moment before nodding, "When Remus first told us he was a werewolf we all got protective over him, it's natural." I nodded and smiled faintly; "I'm glad you're all back, I mean really glad. Losing all of you was just going to be too much. Now I've got everything I ever wished for. And Draco's lost everything he had. It hardly seems fair."

Sirius shrugged and ruffled my hair, "Don't worry about it, Remus and I were talking, and it seems that Mr Malfoy isn't too upset about the arrangement. Turns out he'd wanted to escape it all anyway."

So we'd actually done him a favour? Well, that's my guilt extinguished, "Sirius, have you ever had feelings for another man?" Sirius grinned knowingly, "Yes, I have, and to tell you the truth, it was the best mistake I ever made."

"Who was it? How did you know?" I asked eagerly, imploring my Godfather to reveal more.

"Don't worry who it was, and as for how you know, well, it's just apparent, you just do. You hurt when they hurt, you want to be the reason they smile, and you want to be the only one to ever hold them." I chewed on my lip, considering. I supposed I felt like that for Draco, but that in myself made me think that I didn't because I wasn't sure.

And even if I did, how was I meant to know that he felt the same, and really, Draco Malfoy, gay, what was I thinking?

I kept glancing over at Draco as we whitewashed the walls of what would be the living room. Mum decided we should do it by hand because it had more of a 'homely' effect than if we did it with magic. So far my plan of 'Flirt with Draco to see if he likes me' had consisted of flicking paint at him, painting my hands and pressing them to his chest and flicking a bit of imaginary lint out of his hair. And my deductions on his attraction to me were...nil. As far as I could tell he thought we were friends but didn't want anything else. But then again, my relationship skills left something to be desired.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK HOW DARE YOU? MY WIFE DIED NOT EVEN A WEEK AGO AND ALREADY YOU THINK WE CAN PICK UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF?" Remus bellowed, to the accompaniment of a loud clunk.

"Well, no, I knew it was going to take time, but when I died we were happy together, but in 2 years you're married with a kid? What happened? I thought- I thought- Oh never mind. It's just me being stupid again."

A 'crack' told us Sirius had disapparated, leaving both me and Draco bewildered. Then something in my mind seemed to slot into place. "So he was the one..." I murmured to myself. Draco just looked shocked, and in reapplying paint to his brush, continued painting the wall. "They'll work it out, they always did," Dad muttered as he trekked up the stairs to see if his friend was alright. Mum disapparated, presumably to try and talk to Sirius. Draco and I just carried on painting, our previous chatter dulled to awkward silence as a sombre attitude befell the house.

**Remus PoV**

I didn't mean to make him upset, I just felt as if I had already betrayed Tonks, the first thing I did upon returning to the land of the living was kiss Sirius, completely forgetting her. How could I? The mother of my child; completely forgotten. But now Sirius wanted me back and I wanted him, strictly speaking. But not this soon, I just couldn't, it wasn't right. But of course Sirius barely knew about Dora, he was dead before we got together. Actually, because he was dead we got together. We were both grieving and Dora was blaming herself because she was duelling Bellatrix and I was blaming myself because as his partner I should've been duelling beside him, protecting him. We'd just used each other for support and one thing led to another.

I loved her, don't get me wrong I loved her, but it was never the same way I loved Sirius, it was nothing close. Even with that in mind when he kissed me it was just too much. With her funeral the day before and the thought of having to bring up Teddy on my own, it just couldn't be.

James tentatively walked into the room, taking note of the clumps of wood and rubble that I'd dropped, and my face, which showed nothing but firm resolve. "Moony, are you alright? You never used to fly off the handle like that."

"Well, things have changed, Sirius can't just keep acting like we're teenagers anymore. We can't afford to. I have responsibilities not, we all do, you've got Harry, I've got Teddy. We've all had to grow up, so why can't he."

"Oh, Moony, he'd do anything for you. You know when he stayed at mine when he ran from home, the only thing he'd talk about was you, wondering what you were doing at that moment, when he could see you again, if you were thinking of him. I know we've all changed, but give him a chance."

I covered my eyes with one of my hands and rubbed my temples. "I can't, not yet, it's too soon." James patted me on the back and smiled reassuringly. "He'll wait, even though he is Sirius, master of impatience, he will wait for you."

"Well, he's going to be waiting a long time."

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an M rated chapter, but only a little bit, so don't worry your little cotton socks just yet. Harry's just a little curious thats all, and of course Draco doesn't help things. Anyway, on with the show! Read on my dears and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Lily**

My son, the boy who saved the world; it was physically impossible for a mother to be more proud of her son than I was. And now to see him grown up, even though I missed the key developmental stages of his life I was here now and he would never have to be without his parents again.

And our other new additions, Draco and Teddy, well Teddy were just adorable, and Draco was in dire need of some love. But I had a creeping suspicion that Harry might be taking care of that. Mothers intuition. And by the same token I was pretty sure that Harry's affections would be received gratefully.

Unbeknownst to them I'd been spying on them for a while, whilst they were painting, giving them a whole room's worth of space to get the ball rolling. After the awkwardness of Padfoot and Moony's tiff had passed (and I'd apparated back, thinking that Sirius needed some time alone) they were laughing again.

Young love, it's just beautiful, that in the face of all of this hardship they could find each other. Then again, war will always test people, bring some together, tear others apart.

That was quite evident in the last war, whilst me and James thrived, clinging to each other for hope and strength, Remus and Sirius were always arguing, always fighting, not trusting each other and always flinging accusations around.

Hopefully things would get better for them, they had to, right?

I'd missed so much I barely knew what was going on anymore. I'd have to sit down with Harry and catch up sometime. But for the present I'd just keep trying to rebuild this wall from the rubble that Remus and James were sending downstairs.

It'd gotten dark outside, maybe we should call it a day, it was late and the boys must be exhausted. As far as I knew they hadn't taken a break. Poor things; come to think of it, I hadn't heard them in a while. Creeping through to the next room I saw them both asleep, sitting against the wall side by side, their hands touching, not quite in a clasp but the backs of their hands rested subtly against each other.

Well, if their unconscious minds knew what they wanted it was only a matter of time before the conscious minds followed.

I touched both of their shoulders and apparated us back to Grimmauld Place for some well earned rest.

The room I'd landed in held a magnificent double bed...perfect. I summoned another sheet and wrapping Harry up like a rolled carpet, I proceeded to do the same to Draco until they were side by side, in perfect slumber.

Shutting the door gently I wandered downstairs, wondering what had become of Sirius. Having checked everywhere but the kitchen I deduced he must be there, so warily entered the disused kitchen.

He was precariously sat on a chair, swaying slightly, as if he were on a ship. A bottle of Firewhiskey rolled form his hand and I put my hands on my hips, confiscating his bottle and helping him up to bed. "Sleep it off, if Remus comes back to see you like this you'll never get him back," He murmured sleepily and rolled over to hug the pillow. No matter how old you are, you'd always need a little mothering once in a while.

**Harry's PoV**

The morning light beamed intrusively through the moth-eaten curtains and I rolled away from it, into the fleshy but firm mass that was beside me, what was that? Feeling around a bit I noticed two firm arms that were casually slumped against the mattress. A smooth plane of a chest and reaching down a bit I could definitely feel a sizeable bulge in his lower region. The only question in my mind was why was I in bed with Draco?

I pinched myself, thinking I may be dreaming, but even as the red mark rose to the surface of my arm all stayed as it was, leaving me with only one conclusion. Draco had had a nightmare and come to sleep with me for comfort. I think.

"Harry," He moaned groggily, as I realised I hand hadn't moved from its place between his legs. Thinking he was awake I retracted it faster than a Nimbus 2000 can fly. What sounded like a disappointed whimper came from his mouth and he snuggled into the covers more.

Odds were he was still asleep. And dreaming about me. And as if this couldn't get any more surreal he moaned my name again, this time more gutturally. I shifted closer to him, and despite his icy exterior the limited amounts of flesh pressing against mine were radiating warmth.

Slowly, my hand crept over to lie flat against his stomach, fingers splayed. I shuffled out of my covers so there was only one line of bedding between us. "Draco," I whispered in his ear, half trying to somewhat alert him of my presence and half to ensure he was still asleep. Closing my eyes I slid my hand downwards until it grasped the head of his erection. He inhaled sharply and exhaled a groan. Closing my hand a little tighter I let it glide down his shaft, earning an unconscious shudder.

Then reality kicked in. What was I doing? I couldn't just fondle him whilst he was sleeping.

Robotically, and alongside my body's objections I got up and walked across the room to go shower. That was the place that I'd be able to think, be able to sort this out.

I think I loved him, that little encounter had just solved that in my head. But how could I go about it without scaring him off. He was vulnerable at the moment; I didn't want to take advantage.

And what would Ron and Hermione think? They had very strong opinions of Draco that would hardly go away just because I told them I loved him. And how would I break it to my family, that I was gay? Sirius probably had already guessed, but mum and dad didn't know.

How would I break it to Draco, if I didn't tell him I was gay then when I finally did he'd feel betrayed...or at least I think he would.

I think I'd tell Hermione first, she always seemed to know what to do. Plus she was the least likely to overreact. And maybe if she took that well I'd tell her about Draco. Just maybe.


End file.
